


Throbbing Hearts and Aching Souls

by MeadowMellow



Series: Naruto Rair Pairs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Loss, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Naruto Rair Pair, No Comfort Only Hurt, Other, TAT - Freeform, Wholesome, my babieeeees, no hurt only comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowMellow/pseuds/MeadowMellow
Summary: A collection of short drabbles for Naruto Rair Pairs.There's really not enough attention on these lil' ships!
Relationships: Konan/Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto Rair Pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876780
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. ObiKonan - Only When You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to specify that there isnt really a word count to each drabble. It can go from less than 100 words to more than 3k.  
> Hope you enjoy your read!

Mask in shambles, Obito stared at the woman in his arms. Even in death there was something uncannily beautiful in Konan. Tracing a finger along the side of her face, he followed a path on her cold skin; starting from the temple to the refined line of her jaw and stopping shy of her blue lips. Oh, how tempted he was...

  
"Peace and hope... I thought you knew better, Konan." His voice softened by a feeling he was only too familiar with.  
Maybe in another life, in a different tale...  
But now all he had left was a mission to accomplish and bitter memories.

And yet Obito could not force himself to let go as the rain grew heavier, the sea harsher and his soul darker.

His Konan truly looked beautiful even in Death.


	2. ObiKonan - Soothing Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa my heart is so soft!!  
> Just letting you know that I'll be adding tags as I put more chapters!

He is about to leave and Konan wants him to stay, so she kisses him, not on the lips but just below his jaw. That makes him pause, letting her continue with her soft ministrations.  
Her lips nibble and peck down his throat to the scars of his right shoulder, at the touch he tenses but she keeps moving down; making a beeline from the dip of his elbow to the sensitive skin of his wrist where she lets her teeth graze. She can feels his pulse quickening.  
And she's already lifting a hand towards his chest-  
When Obito takes her in his arms and they're both thrown on the mattress and all you can hear is laughter and sloppy kisses.  
He pins her to his side, kissing her brow when she looks up at him. Konan has to admit to herself that this is fun and maybe she doesnt have to feel too lonely anymore as a smile pulls at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, fyi if anyone wants to send me a rair pair and a theme id love to write a lil something! So send me request!


End file.
